Stephano's Love
by MochaIceCream
Summary: Melissa Kjellson is new to Amnesia High. She meets a handsome boy named Stephano and they become a couple. When Stephano is forced to move to France with his parents,what will Melissa do to keep their relationship alive? A PewdiePie Fanfiction.
1. Meeting Stephano

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first PewDiePie fanfic! Yay! I wrote this one out too and had to change some things along the way so just be happy that it's here. I made up some of the characters in the story so they aren't ALL PewDiePie based. I was going to call this story Amnesia High but some of the later chapters have nothing to do with the school so... yeah.**

* * *

Melissa's POV

My name is Melissa Kjellson. I'm in 11th grade, and I'm going to Amnesia High. I don't know what to expect at this school, but I guess I'll find out.

I get to school at 6:35, park my Ford Escape and get out. I walk through the doors, and a cold wave of air hits my face, chilling me to my core. I have cheimaphobia, a fear of cold. It's very rare in people that have the telepathy ability. I back up instantly, and a small group of nerds look at me with confused smirks on their faces.

The fattest one, a black girl with long brown hair, started chuckling hysterically. She instantly became an enemy to me. Another one of them, and boy with a beige colored jacket with a cool blue metallic design on the front, nudged the girl on the arm and she stopped laughing.

I walk back in and start looking for building unit 'Happy Wheels'. I find it on the right, and I start looking for locker HW82. HW must stand for 'Happy Wheels'. I turn around to face the hallway and I'm looking into building unit 'Heavy Rain'. The walls are painted a deep blue color, and pictures of real- looking people are posted on the walls. It looks really depressing, unlike the Happy Wheels unit, which is painted yellow and has pictures of animated game characters on bikes.

I turned back around and felt a large thud against my chest. I fall onto my bottom and wince in pain, I have dropped everything and to finish dropping everything, I drop my back onto the floor.

_'I'm just making a complete fool out of myself.'_ I think to myself.

_'No you're not.'_ someone thinks into my mind.

Oh no, I accidentally used my telepathy ability! Now I'm really screwed. I sit back up to find that a boy is picking up my things. He has a glowing golden tan and bronze eyes that shine right through you. His hair is a dark dirty blonde color that parts so that he has bangs. He looks up, and his bronze colored eyes meet my icy blue ones. It chills me just to of cold colors or words. He hands me my things and helps me up.

Someone whistles in the distance and we both look over to find that the same group I ran into earlier. The same girl starts laughing again, but this time she falls on the floor and she stops. The golden- tanned boy bends down and picks up and shiny golden sword. He's wearing a red tank and blue skinny jeans. The tan top really shows off his muscles. He takes my hand and pulls me out into the large hallway and into the right corridor. We walk to the left of the 'Walking Dead' unit and into the 'Penumbra Overture' unit. We are far away from the 'Happy Wheels' unit now. We walk into the small room with the bathrooms in it. His eyes meet mine again, and I feel my cheeks burning.

"I'm so sorry that happened. Those geeks are always mean to new students. Especially Jennifer, the black girl." He said.

"She always laughs at me."

"She's always laughing, it pisses most of the people here at Amnesia High off. I'm Stephano Kjellberg, who are you?"

"I'm Melissa Kjellson."

"Well nice to meet you Melissa. Are you Swedish?"

"Yeah, that's why people are always mean to me. You're probably the first nice person I've seen here."

"Well that's good to know. What's your first class?"

I take the crumpled piece of paper out of my binder and look at the first class.

"Computer Tech with Mr. Kjellberg. Hey, don't you both have the same last name?"

"Yeah, we're cousins-in a way."

"Cool."

"Well we better get going, his class in the Amnesia unit."

"Do you have him too?"

"Yes."

"Wait, Amnesia unit? I love that game!"

"Me too!"

**88888888888888888888**

Stephano's fingers touch mine, and a jolt of energy shoots through my arm. I flinch, and that's when I blew the moment. He pulled away, and my gaze turned to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you wanted to hold my hand." He says.

His fingers touch mine again and close around my hand. I knew I was beautiful but no boy has done this before.

I have straight, long, dirty blonde hair, icy blue-ish gray eyes, healthy peach colored skin, and a black mark on my wrist that shows that I have the telepathy ability. Stephano has the same mark.


	2. Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

**Very short chapter I know, but it took me FOREVER to type this chapter and the next one. Srry.**

* * *

Melissa's POV

We're walking through the crowded hallway out to the courtyard.

"Melissa, I want you to meet my friends. This is Pete, Jerry and, Ryan, but they like to be called Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and Cry.

Piggeh has bright pink hair, a tattered pink shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. He has scars all over his body. Mr. chair has fancy styled brown hair, a nice green button up shirt, and brown uniform pants. Cry has spiked brown hair, a plain black t-shirt, and jeans. I can't see his face because a poker face mask is hiding it.

"Bros, this is Melissa Kjellson. She's new to Amnesia High."

Piggeh's silver eyes stare into me like razor blades. He steps 2 paces forward and I step 2 paces back. His eyes scan my body up and down.

"I like you. You're a rare one." He licks his lips and I walk away in disgust.

"You just had to!" Stephano yells from back there, and I hear a faint slapping sound.

Footsteps follow behind me and a hand appears on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened. I'm just making your first day even worse."

Stephano's POV

I just keep making Melissa's first day even worse. I like Melissa, but she won't like me back if I keep ruining her day. I slap Piggeh hard across the face, leaving him with a swollen cheek. Melissa is still walking away. I run up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened. I'm just making your first day even worse."

I felt bad for Melissa. She keeps getting made fun of or humiliated. And it's all my fault.

"It's okay. I'm probably going to be switching schools soon anyways. My parents a very picky on where we live."

"But I don't want you to go. I like you Melissa."

Her eyes lit up like fireworks on 4th of July. Then I saw him Alexander Brennenburg. He teases all the new kids. I pull out my sword and her eyes leave the bright color they were.

"Stephano, wh-wha?"

I gently took her hand and told her to run into the building and hide in the cafeteria. I guarded the door as Alexander walked up to me. His long silver hair blew lightly as a small breeze flowed through the area.

Alexander is in a rock band called Alexander Of Brennenburg. I don't know why he put an "of" between his first and last name, I just think it sounds stupid.

His other two friends, Kaernk and Barrel, are following right behind him. What mother names their kid Barrel?

"So where's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever. Where is she?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You know why Kjellberg!" he hit me hard across my face.

I held my sword up to his neck.

"Walk inside that building and you're meat."

"You don't scare me Kjellberg. You know that I'm the biggest bully at Amnesia High. You won't last one second against me."

With that, I punched him square in the nose, knocking him out. Kaernk and Barrel were helping Alexander so I ran inside the building to the cafeteria.

I pushed open the big gray doors only to find 13 tables set out for lunch. Where is Melissa? She's supposed to be here. All of a sudden, all the lights off and I yell Melissa's name.

"Melissa!"


	3. New Love

**Author's note:**

**KISSING SCENES! SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE WRITE WITHOUT LOOKING AWAY! Not saying that I'm immature, I've read worse, but... yeah I have no excuse this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Melissa's POV

I sat behind the oven in the kitchen. Where are you Stephano?

I hear footsteps and I crouch into the corner. It's dusty; I've always hated dust. The lights turn off, it's pitch black. I stand up, and a bucket of water pours on my head. I hear Stephano call my name.

"Melissa!"

"Stephano!" I call back.

Something snags the shoulder of my shirt, and I can't get it free.

"Stephano! Stephano help!" I scream.

The water starts to burn my skin and I start crying. I hear footsteps again but I don't know whether I should be scared or not. Are they Stephano's, or someone else's? I see the tip of Stephano's sword peeking in at the doorway and I call his name.

"Stephano! In here."

He comes in and embraces me in a hug.

"I thought something horrible happened to you." I said.

"Alexander tried to get to you and beat you up but I took care of him."

That must've been the reason why he sent me here.

"Why are you wet?" he asks, and he pulls away from me.

"A bucket of acidic water spilled on my head," I try to say without screaming. "It really burns, can you take me to a doctor?"

"Sure, sure."

He's such a nice guy, and he's cute too. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend?

Stephano's POV

I walk out with Melissa into the rain. She shivers and breathes heavily, shaking too.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. I-I have ch-cheimaphobi-ia. A fear of the c-cold."

I hug her tightly as we try to get to my car. When we finally reach it, I quickly open the door and she literally jumps inside. Today was a bad day to wear a tank top. I quickly open my door and almost trip trying to get inside. I snatch my keys off my belt and jam them into the keyhole. I turn it once and it doesn't start. Why does this car have to be so old?! I try 6 more times and it doesn't start.

Melissa looks like she's about to pass out. I lean over and hug her tightly. Her fingernails dig into her skin, making the flesh appear a light red. I pry her fingernails out, and there are 5 red marks where they used to be.

"You're gonna be okay. It's okay." I reassure her.

Her icy blue eyes are now a dark gray color, showing her fear. Her head turns towards me, and I take this as my chance. I take her head in my hands and lean close to her.

"I'm not going to lose you." I whisper in her ear before slowly turning my head and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Her lips are almost ice cold, and her hands are frozen solid. I pull away leaving her shivering like crazy. I almost forgot! There's a sweatshirt and a blanket in my trunk! I press the button on my keys to pop the trunk open and run out really quick. I grab them both and run back into the car. I throw Melissa the blanket and I jerk the sweatshirt over my head.

I jam the key back into the keyhole and turn it. The familiar sound of the engine started rumbling and I sighed with relief. Melissa puts her head back on the seat and closes her eyes.

"Thank you." She says under her breath.

I back out and drive out of the parking lot.


	4. Annalie and Mikaela

**Author's Note:**

**All the names in this story are Swedish because PewDiePie is Swedish. They aren't all related to him because I only know some of them. For instant in this story; Melissa, Annalie, Mikaela, and some future characters have nothing to do with PewDiePie. Super short chapter sorriez... Enjoy!**

* * *

Melissa's POV

I was hanging out with my new friends that I met this morning. Annalie Barlund and Mikaela Iversen. They are both Swedish too, so it makes me feel loved. We're all talking about our parents until Stephano came over and wrapped him arm around his neck.

"Stephano Kjellberg? That's the boy who kissed you last night? You've got to be kidding me." Annalie says.

Annalie must be jealous. Stephano's cute, smart, and good protection. She has to be jealous.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he whispers in my ear.

I nod yes and he takes me over to a stone bench underneath a full bloom Palo Verde tree.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"You can't be friends with them."

My smile turns into a frown.

"Why not?"

"You probably won't believe me but…. They aren't school students.

"Then what are they?"

"They're murders in disguise."

"What?!"

I couldn't believe it, I surely hope they're really not. They're my first actual friends.

"I'm sorry Mel."

He pecks me lightly on the cheek then gets up and walks over to his friends. This is the first time I didn't believe him. I get up and walk over to Annalie and Mikaela. They look nothing like murderers!

Annalie has short brown hair and freckles, and Mikaela has long caramel colored hair and braces. But you never know. People aren't always what they look like. Hold on, weren't they Swedish? Maybe Stephano's right…


	5. Our First Date

**Author's Note:**

**I finally got off the couch and typed this! Thanx for reading ~Jazzie**

* * *

Stephano's POV

I did it! I finally got the guts to ask Melissa out! Our first date has to go perfectly. I told her to meet me at Garminstead Park. We're going to have a picnic underneath the cherry blossom tree next to the lake. It will be perfect. I can't wait for Saturday. I got a new car too! It's a silver Hyundai Sonata, the car I've always wanted. And it works! My dad is going to meet Melissa tomorrow.

*Saturday*

I park my car and get out. The aroma of fresh cherry blossoms and the clear blue lake fill my nose and I sneeze. An icy blue car drives by and it reminds me of Melissa's eyes.

A red Ford Escape parks next to my car and Melissa comes out of it. My eyes gape wide at her. She's wearing a blue floral tank top, dark blue Bermuda shorts, and black flats. A silver headband is holding her bangs back. She looks beautiful as usual, but today she looks special. She greets me with a smile and I slide my arm around her waist.

"Hi Melissa, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look great too."

"Thanks."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see, close your eyes. No peeking."

She giggles then closes her eyes. I take her hand and pull her towards our spot."

"Open your eyes." I say.

She slowly opens her eyes and they beam the beautiful bright color that shows only when she's surprised.

"Wow!" she says excitedly. "This is beautiful Stephano, wow."

"C'mon, let's eat."

I packed sub sandwiches, fruit, chips, and 2 slices of my grandma's famous strawberry cheesecake. I just hope she's not allergic to any of it.

"Turkey or salami?" I ask Melissa.

"Huh?"

"Turkey or salami sandwich? "

"Um, turkey."

Okay, so far she's not vegan. That's good. Melissa takes a bite of her sandwich, chews it, and then looks at me.

"This is really good. Did you make this?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well it's really good. Just sayin'."

I look back at my sandwich and take a bite. I look at the lake. Why do I have the feeling that something is going to go wrong?

We finish our sandwiches then dig into the fruit. There's pineapple, grapes, strawberries, and mango. Melissa likes everything so she grabs whatever. She looks in my basket and pulls out the barbeque chips. She grabs the garden salsa sun chips for me. I've always loved these chips. They're my favorite. I put the fruit bucket away and open the chip bag. Yes, the smell of salsa, just what I was expecting.

Melissa and I both finish our chips at the same time.

"Jinx!" she yells.

"Darn it, I had a feeling you were going to do that."

She giggles again and lies down on the blanket.

"Wait, I have one more thing."

I pull out the strawberry cheesecake, paper plates, and plastic forks. I put a slice on her plate and give her a fork too. I hand it to her and she sniffs it.

"It's strawberry cheesecake?" she asks.

Uh oh.

"Yeah."

"Yes! My favorite dessert!"

Phew! I get myself a slice and start devouring it. Melissa finishes before me this time. I get up to throw our trash away while Melissa stares at the clear lake. When I get back, I lie down on the blanket and Melissa snuggles up by my side.

"So are we officially a couple now?" she asks.

"If you want to be. Do you want to be?" I reply.

"Yes." She says then kisses me lightly on the lips.

I kiss her back, and slide my arm around her waist. Her arms slide around my neck, and I turn my head more to the side as the kiss becomes deeper. She pulls away as soon as she hears the bushes rustle. A little white rabbit with light brown spots jumps out and she watches it every second. She sits up and starts giggling at the furry creature. I smile as I watch her smile and as the breeze lightly blows her hair around.

The rabbit runs back into the bushes and Melissa starts to softly weep. I sit up immediately and put my hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask gently.

"Yesterday while I was still at the doctor, my mom called and said that my rabbit Blake had died. He was white with brown spots like that one I just saw. He was old, but I didn't think he would've died that fast."

She cries some more and I give her a hug. My shoulder becomes wet with tears but I don't care. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I have to let go to check it. It's my dad.

'Where are you? Your mom is coming from France to see you today, remember? Better hurry home, Love dad.

I told him that I was on a date with Melissa. Didn't I tell him? I don't respond to his text so that I can spend more time with Melissa.


	6. Sneak Attack

**Author's note:**

**EPIKK CHASING SCENE! HELL YEAH! i love scenes like that. Anyways, thanks for all the views so far. Thanx for reading ~jazzie**

* * *

Melissa's POV

Garminstead Park was a little far from my house, so I usually go to Hedgestone Falls Park. Hedgestone Falls Park is very beautiful and I always take my dog Piper there. There's a dog park where I can take Piper to have some free time. This time I went by myself to read for a while. I was reading Catching Fire. I was at the part where Gale is getting whipped.

It's always so peaceful at this park; nothing ever goes wrong. I looked up from my book to see a mother duck and 11 little ducklings following behind her. But my eye caught on one particular one. It had light gold feathers and eyes. It reminded me of Stephano.

Police sirens rang, and in my startled state, my catching fire book that was once in my hands was now in the air. It landed in the dew- covered grass, startling the ducklings and their mother. They all ran away, leaving the golden one behind. I picked up my book and the little duck. I turned around, footsteps were coming, and the little duck was shaking.

Out of the bushes came a running Annalie and Mikaela. They both had guns in their hands and their faces were badly bruised. I started running, remembering what people do with guns do, even if they're your friends.

"Get back here Melissa!" Mikaela yelled.

I kept running. This was just like Amnesia, keep running and don't look back, no matter what happens. I'm a pretty fast runner, and I'm glad that I wore my tennis shoes.

_'What do I do?' I ask myself._

I see the lemonade stand coming up; all I have to do is distract them. I look up, and there are a couple of low branches on the trees. I can't, I have a book and a duckling. I'm going to have to sacrifice my book. I throw it back, followed by a loud tumbling noise.

"Don't look back, don't look back." I repeatedly tell myself.

I run forward and duck behind the lemonade stand. The cashier looks at me with a questioning look, and I just wave at him to proceed. Annalie and Mikaela run past the stand, telling me that it's safe to go get my book and get out of here.

The duckling's brown eyes look at me lovingly, thanking me for saving him. I pick up my book. It's dirty, but who cares? At least I'm alive. I look around for the duckling's mother, who's nowhere in sight. The lake seems pretty lifeless as well. I might as well keep him. I look back down at him, his brown eyes now golden from the sunlight.

"I think I'll call you…Stephano."

He peeps, telling me that he likes the name. I'm glad that he likes it.


	7. Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really bad at making boxing scenes so please forgive me. it's a really short chapter, I know. But I promise that the next one will be a little bit longer. (XD) Thanx for reading ~Jazzie**

* * *

Stephano's POV

My third class of the day is gym. Just like most of the guys here at Amnesia High, gym is my favorite class. You don't really learn anything specific, it's just to get you healthy and in shape.

When I walk in, the smell of sweat and heat fills my nose. The only thing I find interesting is that most of the guys weren't doing anything active, just goofing off.

**888888888888**

I walk out of the bathrooms, now in my gym clothes. The boxing ring seems pretty crowded right now. Oliver Horemertz, the captain of the boy's boxing team, is fighting Stella Wilander, the captain of the girl's boxing team. Oliver gives Stella one last punch before she collapses to the ground. Stella's boyfriend Markus drags her off the ring and carries her to the nurse.

"Who wants to challenge me next? Bring it on." Oliver's deep voice booms all around the gym.

"How about Stephano over there? Yeah, I want him, bring him up here."

Two of Oliver's friends give me a blue boxing helmet and a pair of blue boxing gloves. They push me towards the ring, and I walk up the stairs to the ring.

"Ready Kjellberg?"

I put my helmet and gloves on and say,

"Bring it."

He charges towards me, pushing me to the hard floor. I punch his face, giving him another bruise. I stand up, and put him in a headlock. He punches my face, and I stagger back. He punches me in the stomach, and a wild series of 'oohs' arises from the crowd.

Oliver puts me in a headlock, and I'm unable to breathe. He almost pushes me to my limits when all of a sudden Oliver fall face first onto the ground. I turn around to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring at me. Melissa. I hug her and bring her off the ring.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear.

She takes my helmet off and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"No problem." She says when we pull away.


	8. The Rise and Fall of Stephano Kjellberg

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy(partying and eating chocolate out of fountains) on the weekends, so yeah. There's a big long paragraph on Stephano's past life in here so just warning ya if you don't like big paragraphs. Oh yeah, and sorry it's so short. Thanx for reading~Jazzie**

* * *

Stephano's POV

"It's not true Melissa!" I yell.

Melissa and I were in our first fight, and so far she was winning.

"Tell me the truth Stephano! Did you, or did you not cheat on me?"

I would never cheat on Melissa. She was beautiful, a good fighter, and probably the sweetest girl at Amnesia High. I would never cheat on her.

"Tell me Stephano! Tell me the truth or we're over."

"It's not true, it's not true. I would never cheat on you Melissa. No other girl would date me."

"Is it because you cheat on them?"

"No! That's not why!"

"Then why Stephano!"

There was silence. My gaze turned to the pink carpet in Melissa's room.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because of fourth grade."

"Fourth grade?"

"Yes. When I was in kindergarten, there was a girl in my class named Cecilia Valberg. She was the prettiest girl in my class, and all the other boys were jealous because she liked me the most. She was put in all my classes up until fourth grade. I was put in a different class than her, and I was relieved because I wanted to be the person I wanted to be without her knowing; a football player, a regular fourth grade boy. Cecilia was classy and had good manners. I met 5 other boys who were the total opposite of her. Rotten, dirty- minded, snooty little brats, and I became one of them. When Cecilia found out, she told her friends, who spread rumors about me. All of my friends didn't turn out to like me either. She turned out to be in all of my schools, and I had no friends. Cecilia finally moved to Minnesota during 9th grade, and all throughout high school I had no friends. Then I met Pete, Jerry, and Ryan who were my friends for 10th and 11th grade. Then you moved here. You liked me, I liked you, and everything changed for me. I made more friends than I ever did before, and if you leave me now, all of that will change. Please don't leave me Mel, then it will be like fourth grade all over again."

Melissa's cheeks turn bright red as soon as I look up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for yelling at you Stephano, I didn't know."

She scoots her beanbag chair over to mine and gives me a light and tender hug. I peck her lightly on the cheek and she puts her head on my shoulder.

_'Melissa Kjellberg, it fits.'_ I think.

I just hope Melissa didn't hear.

_'I love you.'_ I think into Melissa's mind.

"I love you too." She says aloud in response.

And this time _I_ kiss her on the lips.


End file.
